The present invention relates to medical procedures performed in blood vessels, particularly in arteries.
This invention relates more specifically to systems and methods involving angioplasty and/or stenting, where protection against loose embolic material is a major concern.
Such procedures are performed to remove obstructions or blockages in arteries and thereby alleviate life-threatening conditions. The procedures currently employed result in a fracturing or disintegration of the obstructing material and if the resulting particles, or debris, were permitted to flow downstream within the circulatory system, they would be likely to cause blockages in smaller arteries, or their microscopic branches termed the microcirculation, downstream of the treatment site. The result can be new life-threatening conditions, including stroke.
Various systems and techniques have already been proposed for removing this debris from the circulatory system in order to prevent the debris from causing any harm. These techniques involve temporarily obstruction the artery, at a location downstream of the obstruction, by means of an element such as a balloon, and then suctioning debris and blood from the treatment site. While such techniques can effectively solve the problem stated above, they require that blood flow through the artery be obstructed, causing complete cessation or at least a substantial reduction in blood flow volume, during a time period which can be significant for organ survival for example, the time limit for the brain is measured in seconds and for the heart, in minutes.
Although filters have been used, they suffer from the limitation of either obstructing flow or allowing micro embolism due to fixed pore size. Furthermore, the collected debris can reflux out of the filter when it is closed and lead to embolism. Upon pulling back of a basket/filter with entrapped particles into a delivery catheter, debris particles may be squeezed out of the device, because the volume is strongly reduced. During this pulling back, the filter no longer covers the full cross-section of the artery, so particles that are squeezed out then can freely flow around the outer edge of the filter and move distally through the artery.
The invention also relates to a combined delivery/post-dilatation device for self-expanding stents.
Normally the delivery of self-expanding stents is done with a separate delivery sheath, which is pulled back to release the compressed stent from this sheath and allow it to deploy. If this stent does not deploy to the full size, because the reaction forces of the artery wall and lesion site are too high, it must be further expanded by an additional post-dilatation procedure. Therefore, a separate post-dilatation catheter is needed, that has to be brought into the stented lesion site and then inflated to the full size. This is an extra, time-consuming step in the procedure.
The present invention provides a method and device that prevent escape of debris from the treatment site in a blood vessel, and more specifically prevent embolism, by installing at least one appropriate filter with millipores specific to its use downstream, and possibly one such filter downstream of the treatment site in a blood vessel and manipulating those filters in a manner to assure that any debris created at the treatment site or refluxing from closure of the filters will be removed from the vascular system by physical withdrawal of the filters and/or suction.
For example, an embodiment of the invention may be a multistage, for example two filter, system composed of a first filter to filter the blood flow and a second filter to entrap debris from the first filter.
The invention further relates to a catheter system for delivery of a self-expanding stent with a combined function of delivery from a central sheath and post-dilatation, the system including a catheter having an inflatable outer section that surrounds the sheath at the distal end section of the catheter. The first step in a procedure using this system is the release of the stent by pushing it out of the sheath and pulling back of the catheter over a distance that is equal to at least the length of the stent. Then the catheter is advanced once more until the inflatable section is lined up with the stent again. For post-dilatation the inflatable section is inflated and the lesion plus stent are further expanded.
In one embodiment of the invention, the central lumen within the delivery sheath, where the stent has been pushed out, is reinforced to prevent it from collapsing by the hydraulic pressure of the post-dilatation balloon that surrounds it. Reinforcement of this sheath can be provided by giving the catheter a suitable rigidity at its distal end, for example by giving the catheter an increased thickness at that end. This may make the delivery sheath too rigid, which can be a disadvantage for use in tortuous arteries.
Therefore, the invention makes use of a more flexible delivery sheath that is prevented from collapsing by the use of a separate reinforcement. A pre-dilatation balloon can be lined up with the delivery sheath and inflated until it fills the lumen of this delivery sheath. In this way a concentric arrangement of two balloons, separately inflatable, gives a strong post-dilatation device that is extremely flexible in the deflated state.
A single common guide wire is used to bring the catheters to the lesion site, and the pre-dilatation catheter acts as a guiding means for the stent delivery sheath/post-dilatation balloon. By removal of the pre-dilatation catheter, leaving the inflated delivery catheter in place, a proximal occlusion system is created with a large working channel (the delivery sheath). In combination with a distal occlusion means, e.g. a distal balloon, a closed chamber is created in the artery and this can be reached with a range of instruments for inspection, treatment and flushing/suction purposes.